


a story

by JennyMNZ



Series: Retraces [2]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMNZ/pseuds/JennyMNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the man who was stronger than he thought [drabble]<br/>phpm 2015, day 16 - xerxes break</p>
            </blockquote>





	a story

every story is special in its own way, but yours has the ability of taking everyone's breath away.

_words alone aren't enough to describe it…_

you have enough burdens and reliefs for your shoulders, but more than unbearable for most. you live for one purpose, and yet sacrifices it for the small and fragile things you treasure.

you lost too much, but what you gained is more than you deserve to recompense for it. and as the sun shines upon your cold body you know that you don't regret any of your choices. they will move on just like you did in the past, and sun will shine like it did for you back then.

it's a beautiful ending, too beautiful for someone like you. and despite not wanting it to come right now, you have no choice but accept it.

you're not immortal after all, just have been cheating death for too long. and you're not invincible either, just haven't found someone stronger that you yet.

(even death couldn't fully break you)

every story comes to a rest, and now it's your turn.

your story is long, longer than most. and it's filled with tragedy, but also beautiful moments. anguishing reminiscences with screams of despair, healed by warm memories full of laughter and joy.

your story is remarkable and unique, heartbreaking in its own way. singular, notable, and as remarkable as the kind of man you once were.

and now it is done.


End file.
